Dark Oath
by SoLeo
Summary: Zelgadiss and Xelloss' past and present together. PG 13 for Shounen-ai and may change later. Pretty much my verson of how things could be. Part 4 is incomplete.
1. Zelgadiss

Dark Oath 01: Zelgadiss  
by Soleo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or anything really for that matter. Don't sue me, you won't get anything (except lots of bills for lawyers fees). This story will have shounen-ai and if I can get myself to do it more than that will happen. Nothing like that so far in the story, and I will say if and when it's going to appear. This is my first Slayers fic, so if the characters are a little ooc, I didn't mean it. Enjoy.  
  
  
I didn't have a real father figure growing up. My father left for war and died in battle. That left my mother to care for me and my older brothers. The only other figure I had was my Grandfather/Great-grandfather Rezo. I adored him. Even though I was the runt and sickly, he would come and cheer me up. He brought me presents and told me stories of strong people doing courageous things. I could always hear him coming. The staff that he carried announced him everywhere he went. I used to love the sound of that staff coming. It meant that, just for a little while, I was the center of someone's world. I felt like the most important person when he would be with me. That's why I needed to get strong. So I could be with him, and protect him from bad people.  
I used to love the sound of his staff. Now, if I hear one, I feel like blowing up the town and gutting the unfortunate priest. Strange, how one sound could send me over the edge.   
~~*~~  
When he was finally gone, the first time, I thought that would end my suffering, my need for revenge. He was gone and nothing I could do would bring him back so I could kill him again. I let my grief, anger, and guilt build. There was no way to vent my frustrations. My 'friends' wouldn't really understand. They weren't betrayed by their closest relative. So I left them, to search out a way to relieve my tension, not as I'd told them; to look for a key to change me back.  
I knew from the start that I would never find my 'cure'. Rezo never planned on needing to return me to my former body, so he never made an undo spell. Since I was family he knew I could be trusted. And he trusted me greatly, more than Eris thought he did. He would talk to me constantly, telling me about how a certain spell worked, or just what he was feeling at the time. I was his confidant. He told me, in one of his bouts of depression, that what he had done to me was irreversible. He had asked for my forgiveness, but I couldn't give it to him. He never asked for it again.  
~~*~~  
I couldn't believe what Eris had done after Rezo had left her. Creating a copy of a person, just so she wouldn't be alone anymore; so she wouldn't have to feel discarded. The thought of her sickens me, even to this day. When I saw the copy it brought all my feelings to the surface again and I swear I heard my Grandfather screaming in rage from the other side. He wasn't the real Rezo, I know that, but I still felt the loss when he died.  
I went out on my own again then, telling the others I was still looking for a reversal spell for my condition. Being with Lina-tachi made me more depressed then being on my own.  
I was looking for peace, and never finding it, I moved on. Always, it was just out of my reach.  
~~*~~  
When I, once again, joined up with Lina-tachi I had almost stopped looking for it. I was now looking for the ultimate spell and I had dedicated myself to becoming a hardened swordsman. I wouldn't let anything get to me. There was nothing that could get behind my shell and mask of indifference. That's what I thought at the time.  
Then He showed up. I hated him. He pushed all my buttons 'till I wanted to scream, then pushed them some more. And what's more he was a priest. Not the same type as Rezo, but by then I wasn't really distinguishing them any more. All priests infuriated me. Being so nice on the surface, then stabbing you in the back and calling you a monster later. I wanted to kill him, to wipe that stupid grin off his face, and make him eat his own heart while I watched. If I knew then what I know now I would have hit him harder, and more often.  
He followed us around for a while. Using us for his own purposes and having us go on wild goose chases, and wasting time. It was during this time that he started breaking down my carefully constructed wall that kept out the world. Every evening that we camped under the stars he would talk to me. The others were always asleep at this time, so we were undisturbed. He talked mostly about pointless stuff, but every now and again something important would slip into the conversation.  
I remember one night I was especially angry with him, so I was pretending to be asleep. He'd sat across the fire from me, just staring at me with his eyes open. I felt slightly disturbed with his open eyes upon me, but I still started to fall asleep. I was about to really dose off when he whispered something. It wasn't meant to be heard, but I have better hearing than most humans. He'd said one word. I'd thought he was talking about the sky, or the fire, but he was still staring straight at me. That was the first time I'd ever been called gorgeous.  
I was so shocked that I opened my eyes all the way and stared back at him open-mouthed. He didn't seem surprised that I'd heard him.  
  
end part one 


	2. Xelloss

Dark Oath 02: Xelloss  
by Soleo  
  
Disclaimer in Part One. Nothing too bad happens in this part.  
  
'I owe my allegiance to you . Only to you. My purpose is to serve, fulfilling your wishes. Until the end of my existence I am bound to you, never to leave your side. My power is yours to command. All of myself I give to you, eternally I give myself to you. Your joy is my joy. Your lose is my lose. Your pain is my pain. You are my master; completely, forever.' That is, unless it conflicts with my own master plan.  
  
I had been completely and utterly bored. For thousands of years I had been diligently doing my sworn duty, hardly ever straying from my master's chosen path. The last fifty years or so was just creeping by. I needed some excitement. When Beastmaster 'asked' for a volunteer for one of her 'special' projects I leapt for the opportunity to do her bidding. It might have been just the thing I needed to relive my boredom.  
I was assigned an assistant position with some human. He didn't really interest me much, just another job to do. I left early to watch his activities and see why he was so important to my master. He was visiting family in an out of the way cottage. What I correctly assumed to be his grandson followed him around on shaky legs with hero-worship in his eyes. I was curious to know what a man like him would need with a high-level mazoku for an assistant.  
I watched him for three days, but I could see nothing of interest about him. I was extremely surprised on the fourth day when the young boy, almost three, invaded my hiding place and started up a conversation.  
"What'cha' doing?" asked the timid voice.  
"I'm hiding." That should have been obvious to even the stupidest person.  
"Oh.....from what? If it's a monster my granda can take care of it." The love and adoration that was rolling off him was giving me a headache. I decided to change the subject slightly.  
"Don't tell anyone that I'm here.....and I'll give you something, ok?"  
"What will you give me?" It sound like he didn't get presents very often.  
"Whatever you want." I could see him weigh his possibilities. I expected him to ask for something immature and selfish, but for the second time that day he surprised me.  
"Will you be my friend? I've never had one before. It's what I've always wanted."  
The pain and loneliness he felt was delicious. The best combination I'd had in a while. I don't really know why I decided to be generous, he was a great meal after all, but I agreed to his demand and we became secret friends.  
His grandfather stayed another week and each day the little one would come to me and we would play. The day his grandfather left he came to me crying. He grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. I let him cry his eyes out, nothing was as sweet as his emotions. Before I was full I felt a sudden need to comfort him. So I held him closer and started mumbling reassurances to him. I held him till he dried his eyes.  
"You have to leave too, don't you?" I nodded. He started to cry again. "I don't want you to go too." He bawled at me.  
"If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll come back." What was I thinking, promising a thing like that to a little kid. Well, I didn't really have to keep the promise. He stopped wailing and looked at me.  
"You will?" One word from me and he would be crying again and I could finish my meal, but I didn't really want to see him cry anymore.  
"Of course I will. It may take a long time, but I'll see you again someday. Now go back home. I have to be off."  
He got up and started to walk away. Before he got five steps he turned around, ran towards me, and gave me a very large hug. He left me there after that, but I waited until he had gone back into the house before I dematerialized and went to start my assignment.  
  
End Part Two 


	3. Zelgadiss

Dark Oath 03: Zelgadiss  
by Soleo  
  
Disclaimer in Part one. Shounen-ai warning for this part.  
  
I didn't really know what to say then. What could I do anyways? Should I say thank you or something? I figured he did it for a reason. So, what did he really want from me? All sorts of possibilities flashed threw my mind, but before I could grasp any of them, he disappeared and reappeared right next to me. Shock upon shock over-loaded my brain. I didn't resist when he leaned in and kissed me. It was a hard kiss, full of lust and desire. I couldn't do anything with his mouth on mine. It felt so right, so familiar.  
When he pulled back he and I were breathing heavily, and I'm sure I had a lovely blush upon my cheeks. He smiled at me then, a genuine smile not his usual jester mask smile. Now that I had seen both I could tell them for what they were. He told me he'd be gone for a while but promised he'd be back as soon as he could. That surprised me. Why would he tell me something like that? I didn't need or want to know anything about him. Before I could let my rage build for all the he had done to me this evening and blast him into thousands of bits, he disappeared again. I looked around the clearing for him, but all I saw were the sleeping forms of my three companions.  
I sat there overwhelmed and confused. What in the name of L-sama was all that about? I couldn't do any real deep thinking with the sounds of my sleeping companions filling my head. So, I went out of the clearing a little ways away and sat in the dark thinking. Without making much progress I fell asleep.  
~~*~~  
For two weeks we traveled and I thought about what had happened and what he'd said. I was getting moodier with each passing day and Lina and Amelia eventually offered to talk with me about it, but I shrugged them off. No way was I going to ask them for advise, this was something I had to figure out alone.  
When we stopped at a nice looking inn, I decided a long hot bath would help me to relax and stop worrying about him. As a kid baths were always calming for me, so I excused myself from the group to be by myself in the bath. As I went threw the routine procedure, my mind wandered inevitably back to the one thing I was trying to avoid.  
Where was he anyway? I needed to talk with him and work out some things. Why did he always have to be going off by himself? He'd never been gone this long before. He could be hurt or it trouble. That thought stopped me. I shouldn't be worried about him. He was the bane of my existence. I didn't care if I ever saw him again... Somehow I couldn't bring myself to believe that anymore.  
Since he'd been gone I could see the difference in my life. Nothing tasted good anymore and colors seemed a little less bright. Sunsets that would have made a painter weep at their beauty seemed grey and dull to me. I never really noticed how the world looked before; it had never included me so why should I bother. Somehow he had gotten me involved. My thoughts were becoming distorted and erratic. Now, without him, I was hiding in a shell that no longer fit. My eyes had been opened and I could feel again. I needed him; he made the world livable for me. How could he have done this to me? And now he'd left me again and I couldn't cope. Why couldn't he ever keep his promises? I felt hot anger I had never know before and it consumed my mind. Rational thoughts were about to leave me. Before I was completely consumed the anger found a focus point and one thought was clear. What was I going to do without him? I needed him to be here with me, right now, or I was going to burst.  
As if my desire for him brought him to me, he appeared in the door of the bath. Fleeting emotions showed on his face: confusion, joy, pride, love. My anger dissipated in a flash only to be replaced with other emotions. I motioned for him to join me in the bath, and he obliged me by diving in fully clothed. When he appeared above water again, his clothes had disappeared. Now that he was standing next to me I didn't really know what to say. Apparently words weren't necessary, because all thoughts left me when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with more love than I had ever known.  
  
End Part Three 


	4. Xelloss

Dark Oath 04: Xelloss  
by Soleo  
  
Disclaimer in Part One. No warnings for this part. Dang was this part long. I wanted it to end at a certain point, but it took me forever to get there. Oh and if anyone knows Zelgadiss' mother's name I would really like to know. This is only part of this part, I'll update it again as soon as I write more for this part.  
  
I was introduced to the Great Red Priest Rezo immediately upon my arrival at his lab in Sairaag. Even with an impressive title the man still seemed less than worthy of my attention. The lab itself was impressive, filled with every sort of magical device one could think of. Rezo's human assistant Eris went around and explained the purpose of each device in detail. I had helped create some of those devices and have used most of the others, but she seemed to enjoy thinking I was stupid beyond belief. Some of the uses were so off the original purposes that I had to keep myself from laughing. She eventually showed me to my room and told me that she would be back in an hour so we could start some tests. She closed the door and locked it behind her. I laughed to myself about that. Did she really think a wall could hold me? I had a whole hour to waste and I wasn't going to sit in that room like a prisoner. I decided to do some wandering of my own and went off to see what they were hiding from me.  
~~*~~  
I floated threw the rooms looking for anything that didn't really fit. It seemed like a pretty normal lab, but there had to be something I was missing. I found Rezo's study, which seemed to be filled with all sorts of journals. I would be back to look at those later. I kept looking, deeper and deeper into the complex. I was about to give up my search when I felt an enormous power in the room in front of me. I was now in the very bottom of the complex and the door in my way was locked in every way possible. My free hour was almost up so I decided to wait until later that night to find out what was behind door number one.  
When Eris came around and retrieved me, I followed her obediently into another room. Rezo was sitting in the very middle of the room meditating. There was a dark power flowing underneath the surface of this consciousness. It felt very familiar, but before I could determine what it was Rezo stood and turned towards us and it vanished.  
"Thank you for joining us, Xelloss. I....We need your help."  
"I live to serve." I said, giving a little bow.  
"Indeed...Then we should talk. Eris, leave us." Eris seemed less than pleased that she'd been excused, but she left us alone in the room.  
"You are going to help me open my eyes and in return I will keep my promise to Beastmaster and the other mazoku lords," he told me straight away. I, being somewhat unfamiliar with what was going on, needed some more information.  
"What exactly am I going to be doing for you?"  
"Research. I don't have the time to do both things, so you are going to look for a way to open my eyes. Eris will be around to help as well. I will occasionally need you for testing and samples. Your cooperation is key if we are going to be successful."  
"I don't understand." I hated not knowing all the details. It always made me feel stupid. "Why would you want samples from me?"  
"Come, walk with me and I will explain." We left the 'meditation' room and started walking further into the complex.  
"I have been trying to, unsuccessfully so far, combine a human and mazoku. To create a stronger human by combing it with a much more powerful race. I think my failure stems from the fact that before now I had never had a 'pure' mazoku to obtain a sample from. You can see why the lords are interested in my work. I'm trying to create them stronger human soldiers, ones that they wouldn't have to waste time preparing and teaching."  
We came upon a room I seemed to have missed in my search. As we entered, I could feel the telepathic shield that 'hid' the room in plain sight. It was dark, but I could hear things moving about.  
"This is where I keep the failures."  
He illuminated the room and I could see the disgusting creatures he had created. They weren't fit for a title but rejects. I could see that some of the things used to be human. Some were hard to tell, so I assumed that they must have originally been humans as well. They sat in their cages with blank looks on their faces and twitched occasionally. They gave off no emotions at all. It was a very odd feeling for me.  
"You can see my problem. If I can't get some positive results, the mazoku lords are going to take away their support. I explained my problem to Beastmaster, and she seemed to sympathize. She said yours was the best help I could get."  
I felt pride that she had thought of me to get this done. "Alright. Where do you want me to start?"  
~~*~~  
I was now half research assistant and half geuni-pig. We fell into a routine. For weeks Rezo would test my skills, draw samples of every kind imaginable, and then send me off to the library to search through books. I would also dutifully keep in touch with my mistress, Xellass. I almost forgot about the promise to myself to read Rezo's journals and find out what was behind the big door. After we fell into our rhythm, I could pop into his office every evening and do a little personal reading.  
He was a well traveled man and some of this theories were quite intriguing. I found out about his innermost thoughts and all of his little secrets. I was shocked when I read how he had fallen in love with his own daughter after his wife had died in an accident while the girl was young. Sickened by her own love, when she had found out, the girl had run off to raise their daughter in an out of the way village.  
I didn't have enough time to properly search the locked room in the evenings. I would have to wait until Rezo left me alone for a couple of days, maybe when he went to visit his family next. Until I got my chance the room would have to remain a mystery.  
~~*~~  
I settled into my pattern and let the days and weeks fly by. My research turned up nothing. I really couldn't find any reason for Rezo to be blind in this fashion. That bothered me a little, that I couldn't get it done, but I continued searching. Rezo also made progress, thanks to my donations to his cause. He was getting closer to finding the key to his failure. Once he did find it I knew he would solve the problem. Not that I was starting to like this human, I just knew his skills.  
I said as much to Xellass when she called in to check up on our progress. I could tell she was anxious, but wasn't stupid to rush results. I told her I would keep her up to date on any developments and she let me get back to work.  
When Rezo came in and interrupted me that evening, I was startled. This wasn't a part of the pattern my life had started to form. I was insanely curious to know what he was doing there.  
"Xelloss, do you know how long you've been here with me?" I couldn't really recall, the days seemed to flow together. "It's been three years since I visited my family last and you came here. I miss them very much." THREE YEARS! That couldn't be right! I had to get out more. If I faded into the wood-work my life's work would be for nothing.  
"I hadn't realized." I replied weekly. It wasn't as if three years was the end of my life, but there was so many other things I could've been doing. Oh well, I chose this project, I had to finish it, no matter how long it took.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to join Eris and myself when we go to visit my family tomorrow. It's not as if you have anywhere else to go, and I want you to meet my grand-children. Say you'll come. I'll be very disappointed if you don't."  
Eh, why not. I'd have another chance to solve mysteries later. I agreed, then finished up the days work.  
~~*~~  
The family welcomed me graciously, if a little cautiously. Apparently I wasn't expected. Eris didn't seem pleased that I had agreed to come. She kept shooting hard glances at me. All her negative emotions were delightful. If almost drowned out the positive emotions of the four boys.  
The oldest one, Hyouhon, looked to be a strong fighter. I wondered if he had any brains to go along with all the muscles. His hair was black as midnight and pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were coffee colored. I was surprised to find out that he was only fifteen years old. Tamesu, age twelve, looked as if he too would be a swordsman. He had his brothers black hair cut shorter and his eyes were greenish-blue. Fukou, nine and second to youngest, looked to be a troublemaker, my favorite kind of person. His hair was brown and shoulder length. His eyes were more blue than green. He looked like his mother had tried to tidy him up before we arrived, but had failed. The three seemed to be excellent children and in fine health, but the last, Zelgadiss, was small and frail. At age six he looked four, he seemed to be only skin and bones. His hair was reddish brown and it stuck out at the oddest angles. His eyes, his eyes were such an ice blue I thought they could freeze my heart, if it were possible. He had grown little since I had last seen him. I wondered if he even remembered me.  
The cottage was bigger than I thought on the inside. The four boys shared the largest room with the older two on the top bunks, the younger two below. The mother had her room, and there were even two guest rooms. I was offered the sofa to sleep on. It didn't matter to me much, I rarely slept anyway. The kitchen, dining room, and living room seemed to be joined. The decor was simple and functional. If felt good to be away from Seyruun.  
~~*~~  
That evening Rezo pulled me aside before he went to sleep. "I want you to observe my grandsons tomorrow. Tell me your opinions of their talents."  
I agreed, and returned to the living room. The house stilled as the occupants fell asleep. I sat and watched the fire burn in the hearth. I enjoyed the peace and quiet. I had been working too hard lately. It was nice taking this little vacation. I should get back home and practice my favorite hobby, flower arranging. My favorite plants to work with are only available on Wolf Pack Island. As I was thinking of a new arrangement I could present Beastmaster, I heard a footfall on the stairs. I turned to see who could still be up at this hour. Young Zelgadiss was at the top of the stairs, looking down at me, checking if it was okay to come down. I motioned for him to join me on the couch.  
"Hi...your name is Xelloss, right?"  
"Yes it is, and you are Zelgadiss." He sat, looking at me for a minute, than spoke up again.  
"You don't remember me do you?"  
"Why do you say that? I have an excellent memory for details."  
"So you do remember me!" He was a little excited, I didn't really understand why. "I remember you. You're my secret friend. I remember you better than I remember my dad."  
I should have know that Zelgadiss would know me from before, but he had been very little and I had hoped a couple of years would have dulled his memory. Apparently he had been waiting for my return, he really was a sad little child. He must have made SOME friends while I was gone.  
"Are you still my friend?" he asked me anxiously. He really must not have any friends to want my friendship so much.  
"Of course, Zel-chan. I'm still your friend, but it's still a secret." He smiled happily at me for this comment, but then gave a little frown.  
"Don't call me Zel-chan. I don't like it." I thought that was exceptionally funny.  
"I can't help it, your so small and cute." He didn't like the thought and scrunched up his face in annoyance.  
"Some day I'm going to be big and strong, with lots of power. I'm going to protect my loved ones from harm."  
"I'm sure you will, Zel-chan, I'm sure you will."  
"I told you not to call me that." He threw a punch at me, but I caught his wrist before he could make contact.  
"You should get back to sleep, Zel-chan. We'll play tomorrow." I let go of his wrist and he went up the stairs. At the top he looked back and gave a huge smile, then ran into his room. He was pretty quick and graceful, he had hardly made a sound.  
After he left, I thought of all the things I could have said. I'm a mazoku. I shouldn't be a friend to this child. I live off pain and fear, yet at every opportunity I try to make him happy. Maybe there was something special about him that I wasn't noticing. I thought about that for a while, and was then reminded of the strange, familiar feeling I got from Rezo. I hadn't spent enough time around him for the signature to reappear. I felt like slipping out for a while, but being in this place, for some reason, lulled me into a light sleep. 


End file.
